Safe Haven
by stuckinimagination
Summary: AU. When Vongola Decimo surrendered to the local authority, the media immediately turned their attention.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I am simply borrowing the characters for this story. This fanfic will be as original as it can be. Similarities with other fanfics are not intended.**

 **Warning: Tsuna with backbone. AU.**

* * *

"How do you see life?"

The man's eyes strayed to the tag on the bright orange garb. Prisoner No. 1027.

The brunet smiled. He looked young, possibly around early twenties, but his eyes told the man to whom he asked the question that he was wise beyond his age. He seemed to know more than he let on. There was a depth in the younger man's eyes that he would sometimes see in the eyes of prisoners twice his age.

He knew his name. He had heard about him from his other colleagues. There was no written report about the man but word of mouth was that he was Sawada Tsunayoshi, the tenth leader of the Vongola group, who single-handedly led the group to its fame. He returned back the group to its former glory as a vigilante group. The recent change of the group's status from the biggest crime syndicate to a vigilante group made it thread on the thin line between the normal rules of society and the one Mafioso lived by to the point that no formal legal authority, mafia or otherwise, knew what to do with them.

He shivered when something told him that whatever he would say, he should say the truth. From his previous session with the brunet, the brunet in front of him seemed to always know whenever he was lying. The slight reprimand in the brunet's eyes made him feel small every single time which was unbelievable considering that the brunet was almost fifteen years his junior.

Realizing their role, he shook his head off the thought. He was the prison guard. He was the one who should be doing the questioning, not the brunet.

"How do _you_ see life?" he threw back the brunet his own question.

The other man leaned against his chair, looking as if he was deep in thought. However, he knew that it was an act because judging from the satisfied smile, the brunet had wanted him to ask. He narrowed his eyes at the younger male when he realized he had fallen into the trap the brunet leisurely set.

"I am not sure, really. But don't you think it interesting how there are people you interact with and people that you don't?"

The nameless man said nothing.

"There seems to be some kind of an aura around us and depending on the wavelength of our aura, we either resonate or repel. There are times when there will be disturbance causing either a slight or a big change to the wavelength and the answer then will depend on one side to decide whether it wants to resonate or repel."

"Speak clearly."

"Relationship." He smiled fondly. "I'm talking about every sorts of relationship."

"That is not the purpose of our conversation here, prisoner. I'm here to interrogate you, don't lecture me on life."

"To be more precise, that was a metaphor based on the law of physics but no, this is not a lecture on life." The brunet leaned forward, folding his arms on the table. His smile widened, but it was not quite a grin. "I am giving you a hint."

"I was asking you earlier, prisoner, and I expect an answer. Why did you surrender yourself so easily?"

"Haven't I said this before? This place has my safe haven."

* * *

 **AN: I wonder if some people find this story familiar. I've posted this story before. I was about to delete a story that I was not going to continue but accidentally deleted this instead. Clumsy, I am. The last time I updated this story was...sometime in 2015? So since I'm re-uploading it, I decided to change it a bit and make it head the way I want it to head.**

 **Please leave a review on your way out and let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I am simply borrowing the characters for this story. This fanfic will be as original as it can be. Similarities with other fanfics are not intended.**

 **Warning: Tsuna with backbone. AU.**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 _A man with an intimidating height and aura pulled down his fedora before opening the door in front of him. His eyes warily scanned the room, scanning for any listening device in the room. His Sky had a tendency to leave those contraptions lying around if only to provide whoever was listening with false information. Albeit lately the brunet did not even realize if there were some in the room._

 _That spoke a lot about how out of sorts he was acting lately. He knew exactly what was bothering Tsuna but he did not know how else he could help him with. They came up with plans after plans and not one ended the way they expected it to. In fact, they paid more than what they expected for the last one._

 _Satisfied that there was none, he walked into the room, his posture calm yet careful. He could take this as a sign that the brunet was starting to get a hold on himself back again but there was something in the corner of his mind that told him that the brunet's returning awareness was due to something. Something that he would not like._

 _The brunet did nothing to acknowledge his presence. He continued to stare out the window, looking up at the sky as if he would get a sense of epiphany just by gazing at it. Normally, he would pull the trigger on his empty gun but the situation this time would not allow it._

 _He decided to call out, knowing that the brunet would look at him when he did._

" _Dame-Tsuna."_

 _When the brunet met his gaze, the tug became stronger and he understood more than he wanted to. He felt his throat constricted but he would not let it show on his face. It must be a hard decision for Tsuna._

" _You've decided."_

 _A smile came to Tsuna's face, resigned yet determined. "It's the only way." He walked to his table but did not break eye contact. "Are you going to stop me?"_

 _The only way, he said. That suggested that it was the last resort. It suggested that everything would depend on how well they execute this plan. It suggested that it had a very low success rate._

 _His lips twitched into a frown._ He did not like this one bit, _but, "You are your own person. I will not object if you are sure of it."_

 _The brunet flopped onto the large chair behind the desk. He let out a deep sigh and narrated the fate that he was letting himself set his foot into. "I can't believe I am throwing myself into prison."_

 _For the first time in some time, he saw the teen who he used to train. The one who was afraid to take a few steps forward on his own. The brunet had grown into a charismatic leader, going to lengths to protect his family members. He wanted to reprimand the brunet for showing a moment of weakness but considering the danger the brunet was sealing his fate to, he pulled back his tongue. He would allow him this moment of weakness._

" _I will not trigger omertà." He looked up at the ceiling._

 _It did not miss Reborn that he meant that as a promise._ " _You don't have to do this, Tsuna." It was an open statement, letting the brunet another choice._

 _The brunet met his eyes, smiling bitterly. "No. This is something I must do. I trust you to take care of the family, Reborn."_

* * *

The brunet stared at the white wall of his private cell. There were chains around his feet and hands, limiting his movement. He was fully confined in that small room and the only way he could see outside his cell was through the small railed space on the locked door. It seemed a bit inhumane not letting him to even see the outside world from this room. Considering the nature of the place though, it was only right. No one in the right mind would allow even an ounce of possibility to escape for any of the criminals who were housed here, much more someone who was well-known such as him.

No one would even dream of trying though considering the darker fate that they would be subjected to if they were thrown into the _care_ of the Vendicare.

He did not know what time it was. He could not even see the sky outside. He felt a bit empty not being able to see the sky. Was it as empty as he felt right now? Or were there any clouds roaming around?

He flinched when he thought of _clouds_. He just hoped that there would not be any raging ones back at the mansion.

He felt a bit sad thinking about his _family_ but this was something that he decided.

Judging from how they were allowed out of their cell for breakfast about few hours ago, he reckoned it must be almost noon. He spent almost the entire morning after breakfast mediating. Any pleasure he used to have for some source of entertainment if only to remove the stress he accumulated day by day was robbed from him.

His cell was covered by mouldy white walls. On a closer inspection when he was first thrown in there, he saw specks of blood on it. Truthfully, Tsuna would not be surprised if the room's predecessors tried to crack their head on the wall. If he was in their position, he would probably have done the same. He could already feel the strain on his brain and body just after two days of staying there.

He was thankful for the bed that he was provided even if the spring under the mattress was poking his back. He could at least ignore the foul smell emanating from the mattress but the back pain that he had to suffer every morning was starting to take toll on him. Just about three steps away from his bed was his toilet and if he rotated to about ninety degrees, his sink was there. Tsuna was a small person so the six steps needed to get to the cell's door did not bother him much.

Tsuna was not a stranger to a challenge to his sanity but being deprived of every source of sanity was a challenge in itself, one that he did not know how to cope with. He, luckily, had a strong mentality, one that he prided himself with.

He was aware of the camera following his every movement. They were suspicious about him. The fact that he was confined in a private cell alone itself was enough of an indication. He did not blame them though. They were right to be suspicious. He was, after all, no Saint. Especially when it came to his family.

He turned to the door when he heard the sound of keys rattling about. He heard the lock clicked and not long after, the door opened. He flinched at the amount of light that suddenly entered the room.

"Lunch," the guard said curtly, voice stern.

He stood up. That was his cue.

* * *

It was a bit difficult eating with chained hands but Tsuna learnt to live with it for now after a few days. He considered acting like a nice prisoner so that he would be allowed a bit more freedom but thought against it. There were some privileges that he would get if he was in a shared cell but it would not do for him at the moment. He would remain suspicious to them as he still needed the private room. They did not know it but when they decided to put him in a private prison, they already made a mistake.

Reborn had drilled into his mind that it was alright to be careful but never too cautious. His tutor often mentioned that being too cautious would be his downfall. He never understood before but a few years of being subjected to unpredictable danger was enough to make him see the truth of that statement. There were just some things that would escape your attention whenever you were too focussed on something.

Many knew of his appearance, especially the ones from the same world such as his. However, most of those people were sent to Vendicare. Only the ones who had not gone against the rules set by the Vendicare still stayed in this particular prison.

Unfortunately for him, he was sure that they knew who he was. Pictures and videos of him getting arrested were featured as breaking news in more than one channel. There was a TV in the cafeteria which would allow them to catch up of what was happening outside, the only semblance of reality that they have. He did not realize the name he was making until now. He was simply doing his job and Reborn was the one to make sure he did a heck of a good one at it.

They were obviously avoiding him judging from the faraway glances and the staying away from him. He was not sure whether that was good for him. He wanted to be covert about this mission and them avoiding him like the plague was making that impossible.

His senses prickled as he felt someone watching him. He let his eyes scanned the room and as naturally as he could, he acted as if he could not feel him watching. When his eyes met a pair of heterochromatic ones, he could not help but offered a smile. The smile was returned but unlike the friendly one he gave, it was undeniably venomous.

Tsuna was used to that kind of hostility though so that did not unnerve him one bit.

They did not break eye contact even as they kept eating. He did not know what the man saw in his eyes but he could not read other things than hatred in the man's. He did not know how someone could hold so much hatred for someone they had not yet meet but he knew the man. The unspoken enmity was particularly directed at his line of profession.

He was not at all surprised by the negative feeling.

* * *

Tsuna did not like the thirty minutes of open air moment that he was allowed. It was the only basic freedom he was allowed as his rights to visitors were still being limited but he disliked it so much.

Being alone in here was bad enough but being more aware of it was worse. If you asked him ten years ago, he would say that this alone time was more than welcomed. Now, though, being alone set him off in a way that he could not even understand.

He watched as the other prisoners flocked in groups. They must be cellmates, he noted. He wondered if he could make any friends while in here but he was never one to approach someone for their hands in friendship. His awkward tendencies to make friends were one of the few things of his old self that stayed with him. He was used to people approaching him, not the other way around.

He picked up the pebble he found beside his feet when suddenly, he felt a presence beside him. He was too used to the sound of the heavy steps and the rustles of the thick uniform with the slight clattering sounds made by the keys attached to the duty belt that his mind started to ignore them. He looked up from his crouching position and was met with a serious gaze.

The guard said nothing but the message was clear. He was still considered a threat and judging from the number and type of crimes they believed he did, it was not a misplaced thought. He let go of the pebble and placed his chained hands in front of him in an apologetic manner.

"Maa maa, it's only a pebble."

"Go join the others, 1027. You're not making yourself any smaller by staying away from the others."

It was a command. He could not help the amused look that found its way to his face. If the previous Tsuna was the one hearing this, he would think that the statement was absurd after his haste to scurry away. He had lived a life by staying away from people before Reborn entered his life and it made him almost invisible. The only thing that made him not question the statement was the fact that he was living in a different world now where the more you set yourself aside from others, the brighter you shone.

He decided to humour the guard, not wanting to make any sort of ruckus. He strolled around, aware of how every eye warily followed him around. It was funny how he was actually a bully's victim but now when his eyes met theirs, they averted their gaze rather hurriedly as if his eyes spoke of the dark things that he might do to them.

There was one pair though that did not look away. When Tsuna stared a bit longer than needed, the silver-haired fellow prisoner practically spat out his words.

"What the hell are you staring at, Vongola?"

He supposed the man intended it to be intimidating. Tsuna would have jumped back if he was not used to the higher level of hostility that Reborn directed at him whenever the brunet did something that was not befitting of someone of his status. Instead, he was trying to hold back a chuckle.

He surmised that his lips might have twitched because the next thing he knew was the silver-haired man had his collar. He looked at the other man calmly, knowing that the guards would stop them if a fight broke out.

"I don't know what the hell is going on inside your mind but I don't fucking like that look on your face." He harshly pushed more than he let go of his garb and Tsuna fell on his backside. "I don't know how you did it but your arrogance does not make you worthy of the position as the tenth boss of the Vongola family."

He was the first to associate Tsuna with the adjective _arrogant_. Many had always described Tsuna as an abnormally calm individual but never arrogant.

The way the man's eyes flared reminded Tsuna of a mean cat. He could almost imagine the furs on the hypothetical mean cat's back stood with its temperament. It was almost cute how someone like him was trying so hard to look intimidating.

He deduced that he had spent way too much time with Reborn when he found himself retorting while slowly standing up. "I appreciate your feedback but I believe you're arrogant too for evaluating a stranger like me."

The reaction was immediate as the man tried to jump him but two guards who Tsuna knew had been watching the exchange immediately restrained him. He protested against the guard and shouted at them to let him go and beat the hell out of the young mafia boss.

Tsuna felt the familiar presence behind him. He smiled bitterly, aware that he was going to be brought to the detention centre for the fifth time that week.

He wondered if the trip to the detention centre would be a daily happening throughout the duration of his stay.

* * *

"I was not going to fight him," he admitted at the pacing officer as if he was saying a fact. It was, actually. He was not picking up a fight but it was almost a second nature to him to not let just anyone to step on him.

It was always the same officer who took care of him whenever he was brought here for questioning. He wondered if he was being assigned to him or whether he was just in charge of everyone that was being brought here.

The guard seemed a bit too restless. The usual wary look in his eyes was taken over by something that was not there usually, something edgy. He was not used to seeing this particular guard acting so unprofessionally.

"Did something happen?" Tsuna was used to acting like a Boss that he sometimes forgot that he was of the lowest rank here.

Unsurprisingly, the guard was enraged. He slammed his hands down on the table as he glared at the brunet. "I will not tolerate this any longer, 1027! I expect obedience from you prisoners in here but there are always more than one of you who think that you are the alpha here!" His voice took an icy tone. "Think again. You guys are in our turf now and you are going to play by our rules."

He managed to stop himself from retorting this time but the amusement in his eyes escaped his control. Was he seriously expecting _criminals_ who were brought here for breaking the formal rules of law to follow the rules of the prison? Did the authorities really think that it would correct their sense of norm? Tsuna had been in contact with this kind of people for years and despite the fact that their sense of norm twisted away from the public's expectations, this was the kind of norm that they lived by in order for them to survive in this world. Unless they deviated to this twisted kind of norm at some point, it was almost impossible to correct it.

The guard was practically the only person who actually conversed with him in this place and so he decided to assure him, "I assure you, I have absolutely no intention to gain any kind of…name here. I apologize if it looks like I wanted to take over your turf."

Really, he had never thought of taking over their turf. He did want something from here but he would not go so far as seizing the bits of control that the government had over the dark side of this world. Contrary to popular belief, Tsuna was a law-abiding citizen. At least to some extent he was.

A knock sounded on the door. The guard bitterly went to open it and was engaged in a hushed conversation that Tsuna could not hear much about. He reckoned it was something important though when the guard approached him to say.

"You are dismissed for now, Prisoner."

He offered no more words and whatever he was hurrying to must be a matter of utmost importance. Considering the paranoid nature of the officers in here though, what matter was not of utmost importance?

* * *

His open air time was over so instead of being brought out, he was dragged into his cell. On the way, he saw that a certain cell that belonged to the heterochromatic-eyed man had its door shut tight.

That was unusual. The man would usually be brought out for his open air time whenever his ended. He managed to look into the cell only to find said man smirking as their eyes met.

Something prickled his skin and he felt the atmosphere changed when he saw the man's right red eye bore the number three in kanji.

* * *

 **AN: So here's the reboot of the first chapter! Thank you to those who reviewed and favorited and alerted! You guys are the best! And I would like to shamelessly advert my latest fic, Innocence, here, lol. Please do drop by that fic.**

 **Anyways, please leave a review on your way out!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I am simply borrowing the characters for this story. This fanfic will be as original as it can be. Similarities with other fanfics are not intended.**

 **Warning: Tsuna with backbone. AU.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 _When the driver dropped him off in front of the Vongola mansion, there was nothing out of the norm. Members of the famiglia walked in and out of the place as usual._

 _Tsuna was not a superstitious person. He was never the kind to take things like a broken cup too seriously. However, that night, there was something about how the wind was howling sadly and in the way how the usually sleeping guard dogs were barking that did not sit well with him._

 _One of the things that alerted him was definitely the fact that his bedroom door was slightly ajar._

 _If it was Reborn, he definitely would close the door so that he could shoot Tsuna when he entered without being wary. He would barely succeeded in avoiding the bullet but that was exactly what the hitman intended so that he could punish Tsuna because he definitely had taught him better. It was, after all, unsightly for a mafia boss to be so less prepared._

 _If it was Takeshi, he was sure that he would already be watching the baseball game that he had set to be recorded before he went out for his mission. The natural-born hitman tended to borrow the TV in his room after he had learnt his lesson to never record anything on the TV in the living room as Lambo tended to delete it so that he could record his own show._

 _If it was Lambo… He was absolutely one of the people who would have no qualm about entering his room without any reason. There was also the fact that Lambo had no idea how to be quiet and how to do things silently so he was immediately ruled out._

 _It was definitely not Kyoya because that guy hated ambiguity and suspense. He was never one for careful planning and he tended to jump head first into the problem so that he could_ bite _whatever it was_ to death. _He would not have enough patience to set up something that looked premeditated like this. If he wanted to see him, he would have gone to him first. He would not bother waiting for the brunet in his room. It could not have been his Cloud anyway if the state of his door was any indication. A door left open was just not Kyoya's style. A broken down one was._

 _There was also the fact that he sent all of them out for a short mission and was not due to be back until next week. Except Reborn and Lambo. The freelance hitman was now in Florence on a business trip. He had said nothing much but Tsuna knew that it was a killing mission like usual so he would be back soon enough. Lambo was now visiting the Bovino family after Tsuna told him to since it had been a while since he visited the very family that took care of him since birth._

 _Whoever left it open was definitely doing it deliberately. It was an invitation to enter and see what was waiting for him inside. He reached for the handgun that Reborn made him carry around. He should not have left his mittens in his bedroom when he was going to his study room earlier that day. Nothing happened lately but there was no predicting when an enemy would come attacking him. He felt more at ease when he had his mittens with him. There was something about guns that did not sit well with him and often, he would try to avoid using it at all costs._

 _He kicked the door open and immediately pointed his gun at behind the door. Seeing nothing there, he cautiously walked around the room while still holding the gun in front of him. He took a deep breath when he found nothing suspicious intending to let out a deep sigh but his nose was assaulted by the smell of something metallic._

 _Blood._

 _Immediately, he blinked and when his eyes opened again, his eyes were orange. His vision was clearer now and he could see things better in the dark as the fire on his forehead helped to light up the room. There was no sign of struggle or a fight as his belongings were still at their usual places. However, Tsuna knew the smell of blood and he would be lying if he said he was not familiar with it._

 _He never liked the smell. It made his stomach churned but he took another sniff anyway and followed the smell to where it smelled the strongest. He eventually found himself opening the door to his closet with one hand and suddenly, his intuition was screaming at him that he would not like whatever he would find. He directed the barrel of his gun to his front but when he saw what was in his closet, he immediately dropped it._

 _He recognized the person in his closet. It was the guard who usually greeted him whenever he returned from a diplomatic mission, the one who was in charge of the front line security in the mansion. When he did not see the man at the front earlier, he simply ruled it off as him having to take care of one of his new recruits._

 _If he was not in his hyper dying will mode, he would have felt a surge of temper rushing through him. The guard might not have been close to him but he was still a part of the family he was responsible for._

 _The poor man's eyes were wide open but they were dead to the world. It was not the first time for Tsuna to see someone dead but the uneasy feeling was still there. He went on to grip the man's chin and tilted his head to the side, eyes narrowing at the bullet hole that he discovered. He could not find any bullet, ironically, and there was only one explanation for that._

 _Flames._

 _Suspecting that that could not be all, he immediately ripped the man's clothes open when he saw blood concentrated on his navel area. He saw a fresh stab wound that was partly closed among the other cuts and he wondered if the man had some dormant sun flame in him because there was no other explanation for that regeneration ability. This particular wound, though, was definitely caused by a sword._

 _He wondered why there was not any blood trail considering the amount of blood the man must have lost. However, he definitely had received the perpetrator's message._

 _There was a war coming and the first thing Tsuna would do was to call back his four most trusted people for an emergency meeting._

 _He went to click on the buzzer on his bedside table to get someone to get rid of the corpse in his room, still feeling as if there was something else that he was supposed to find._

* * *

Tsuna found himself in the detention room again. This time, though, he did not do anything. He was woken up from his sleep a bit earlier than usual and he bitterly wondered if he muttered anything that roused suspicion when he was asleep. The only thing that kept his thoughts at bay was the fact that they woke him up quite gently in comparison with the usual way they did it. There was going to be a big change coming. He was positive of it.

He watched the usual guard entered the room with his face carefully steeled into a neutral expression, a piece of paper in his hand. He sat on the seat opposite to the brunet with the paper set in front of him, his forced calm composure catching Tsuna's attention. It was quite unusual for the hot-tempered guard to look so composed. Tsuna always liked playing with the man as he almost often reacted to Tsuna's actions the way Tsuna wanted him too. Emotional people were the best people to get some information from, after all.

"I would like to speak to you about your rights." He wondered if they were going to impede on them more. It would not do for Tsuna if all his rights were taken away but it would also not do for him to be targeted by the authorities in a closed area like this.

Tsuna nodded at him, urging him to go on. This caused an annoyed look to escape onto the guard's expression but it was gone as soon as it came.

However, he was unable to control his tone as well as he controlled his expression so Tsuna could hear the irk that seeped into his voice. "You might have been aware of the new law about prisoner's right." His tone was monotonous as if the words had been drilled into him by his superior. Tsuna heard the same tone many times already from Lambo when Tsuna directed him to talk to someone on his behalf. "You are to be allowed visitors no matter how bad your acts were. In exercising our discretion, we are not allowed to discriminate against people like you."

"People like me?" Tsuna could not help but pressed when he felt the need to tease the man. It always felt nice to rile someone like him up. This time, though, it was not to rile him up. Tsuna had every intention to use the words that he said in the future if the situation asked for it.

"Mafia," he gritted out but still maintained his composure. At least, Tsuna thought so until his next sentence. "We are not to take into account your line of occupation. I am not in favour of the new law though. It would have been better if you guys are immediately taken into the Vendicare's jurisdiction."

The Vendicare prison was run by the Vindice who were the one who were in charge of enforcing the commandments in the mafia world. The mafia world was another world entirely from the normal world so there was a belief that they could not be trialled by normal law. As far as the Vendicare was concerned, Tsuna had not yet broken a rule of the mafia world so they would not bother prying into his business.

The man's frustration, he had a feeling, was because of the number of young men being trafficked into the mafia world lately that the government could no longer turned a blind eye on it seeing how many innocent people were forced to enter the world.

He wondered if he could be considered as one of the people being trafficked into this world considering his initial reluctance in getting involved.

It would not be any better for Tsuna had the old law was still in force, if Tsuna were to say it. Tsuna knew that it was not normal to put him under this much surveillance. The only other person who was put under this much surveillance was the man with the heterochromatic eyes. It was understandable why he would be put under that much surveillance considering the number of times he managed to escape being detained.

There was a buzz from the guard's walkie-talkie causing him to cough uneasily. "Right," he started before continuing uneasily. "In the case where you might or could not have been aware of the law, I am going to explain it to you so you will not be able to say that you are not allowed your rights if matters are to be brought to court. As a prisoner, you are allowed the basic rights of eating, drinking, an open-air time for a limited duration and also visitors and this will include a solicitor or even a barrister had your legal rights are being limited without a reasonable explanation."

Tsuna immediately understood why they were going to allow him some visitors. The rule of law that even mafia lived by was the fact that no man was above the law and everyone was equal before the law. That said, not even the prison would be safe from prosecution had the prisoners acted on their right. Unfortunately, there was no way for most prisoners to be able to hire a legal adviser. However, Tsuna was different. He was the leader of Vongola and if he or any of his trusted persons were to threat a legal adviser into representing them, they would rarely have the guts to complain of duress. They did not want to waste money on a legal proceeding that they knew they would lose. Even though the possibility of them losing was not hundred percent, they did not want to take the chance.

There were many rights here that would be in his favour unlike if he was thrown into the Vendicare's prison. Albeit, if he was to be thrown in the Vendicare prison had he surrendered himself, he would not have done it in the first place. He needed three strikes in the normal prison before he was thrown to the Vendicare if the guards deemed him as uncontrollable by normal law. It was funny though how they quickly entrusted most threats to the Vendicare who were as much mafia as they were. They were a pseudo policing authorities as much as the mafias were concerned. There were many stories about Vendicare in the underground world and none of them described them as Saints. They were often described as the Rippers of the mafia world, never the kind to offer salvation to people like them. Tsuna, himself, was taught by Reborn not to go against them. After seeing them just once or twice though, even if Reborn had not warned him, he would not even think about it.

"That said, as you are a convicted prisoner, you are allowed two visits for every four weeks. This right will be available for you from the day you were taken in so that means your first four weeks started on this day last week. We will inform your family that they have three more weeks to use those two visits before they expire." He pulled out a pen from his breast pocket and tapped the paper in front of him with it. "I will need you to give me your family's contact detail. And by family, I meant your parents."

Tsuna pursed his lips as his eyes narrowed. As far as Tsuna was concerned, he only had his mother almost his whole life. Unfortunately for him, his mother was not aware of his line of work. Sadly, the fact still remained that his father was not dead as he was the one who dragged him into this world in the first place. It would be better if he was. He made a reluctant face and asked, "Do I have to give a name?"

The guard allowed a condescending smile to appear on his lips. "Why? Do you have something to hide, 1027?"

The brunet forced himself to stay calm and smiled. "Of course not. Then, that will be Sawada Iemitsu. Contact number is…"

When the guard was done writing the number down, he narrowed his eyes at the brunet. "How about your mother?"

Tsuna managed to stop a twitch. Something akin to guilt entered his heart at the implications of his next words. "My mother is not here."

The guard was not going to take his words that easily. "Oh? Then where is she?"

"Somewhere that I can't reach," he answered ambiguously. His mother was in Japan and there was just no way that he would make her come here when danger was practically following him around. He would not get his mother involved in this world and as far as he knew, his mother was safe in Japan.

The guard stared at him for a moment before deciding to dismiss him.

Another guard entered the room as Tsuna stood up. Just when Tsuna was at the door, the prison guard who was talking to him spoke up again. "Prisoner 1027." Tsuna stopped to look at him. "You will be staying in a different cell starting from tonight."

* * *

Tsuna loved breakfasts. It was the only time, since he got involved in this world, when he could have all the peace in the world. His mother had always told him that it was not fine for him to miss either lunch or dinner but he should never skip breakfast, especially when he was busy with work.

Regrettably, right now, he wanted nothing more than to skip it.

It was not because the meal they were given did not taste good too. Tsuna learnt to never be picky about his foods even though he had been living on the delicious foods made by his mother since he could eat.

Rather, it was because of the pair of glaring green eyes staring down at him. He was not scared. It was just that he was losing his appetite as it was making him feel uncomfortable. Feeling a bit annoyed, he put down his fork on his tray.

"If you have something to say, do say it now. I don't have much time to enjoy my breakfast like you do."

"I don't approve of you."

"I don't need your approval, Prisoner 1059."

"Gokudera Hayato," he hissed. "I hate the label they're giving us here and I don't plan to live by the rules here."

"Ahh… How unfortunate. I intend to be a rule-abiding prisoner during my stay here. If you would please go sit wherever you were sitting before you decided to stare down at me yesterday, then I would be more than happy to see you go."

The silver-haired prisoner looked like he wanted to say something but after one look at behind Tsuna, he let out a growl and stood up with his food tray. "I really don't see it. How could people bow down to someone like you like you're some kind of a God?" He kicked the leg of the table childishly but became increasingly irritated when Tsuna barely reacted. "Tche."

Satisfied that he was finally leaving him alone, Tsuna picked up his fork again. He was just about to stab the thing that should have looked like sausage but did not taste like sausage when a shout interrupted him.

"Ouch! You broke my arm, shithead!"

' _It's still morning_ ,' Tsuna thought as his grip on his fork tightened.

"What the hell? Who do you think I am? Some wimpy high school student?! Do you really think that I would believe that amount of pressure is capable of breaking your damn arm?"

' _Don't they realize that it's a bit too early to be fighting?'_

The guy Gokudera bumped into pushed him backwards towards the table. Gokudera's grip on the tray loosened at the unexpected force he was being subjected to. Tsuna stilled when some of the badly-made mashed potato flew to his table and splattered all over the space where Gokudera just occupied, some finding its way onto Tsuna's plate. Tsuna had some trouble keeping the ones on his plate away from the more edible ones too.

' _Even Kyoya had some decency to not fight when people are eating and I thought he was bad.'_

The other guy picked a fallen fork and proceeded to attempt to gouge out Gokudera's eyes. "I'll be taking your eyes now."

Tsuna really did not get what the relation between a broken arm and gouging someone's eyes out were and how it compensated the other. That did not matter, however, as his patience were getting thinner by the second.

He just wanted to have his breakfast in peace, was that something that he was not entitled to too?

Tsuna was not one to instil terror in people. That was Kyoya's forte. But right then, Tsuna was not thinking when he stabbed his fork onto the other guy's hand that he placed on the table in order to support himself as he continued his assault on the green-eyed man who was all talk but no action.

A pained shout filled the cafeteria causing everyone to stop whatever they were doing along with a sharp hiss. No one really paid attention earlier, thinking that it was just a daily fight on some table and no guard bothered to stop the two since usually sending them a warning glare would be enough.

Tsuna's mind slowly processed the stomping sound the guards' heavy boots made as they rushed to his table and when he felt arms securing him from under his armpits in an attempt to stop him from doing anything more than he already did, the only thought that entered his head was how wasteful it was to leave his food like that.

* * *

Taking pity on the prison guard who looked tired of seeing him, he decided to be the one to break the tense silence in the room.

"I admit. This time, I am in the wrong."

"Good," he growled out. "That's gonna be one warning on your records before you're being sent to Vendicare, 1027."

Tsuna stared as the guard rubbed his temple in an attempt to nurse his growing headache. It had been only a few minutes since Tsuna saw the man but he already looked more tired than he should be as if it had been hours. Tsuna stayed silent, not wanting to get into more trouble than he already had.

Normally, he would not lose his temper that quickly. He supposed it was because he was reminded of his father earlier that he was like this. Sawada Iemitsu had always been the subject of his contempt ever since he saw his mother crying when he did not return on their wedding anniversary. He was the only person in the world that could make Tsuna act like the heartless person that he was not. If Tsuna could choose, he did not want to be in touch with the man.

This time, though, Tsuna was allowed to choose. Even though it was Iemitsu's name that he gave, it was not his number. He just hoped that the person whose number he gave would not give him away. Remembering how absurdly fast he caught on things though, Tsuna had no doubt that the man would act the way Tsuna wanted him too.

"What are you still doing here? You're dismissed."

Tsuna eyebrows scrunched, surprised at the slap on the wrist he was getting. "That's it?"

The guard stared at him, not sure whether he should look at the younger man in disbelief or amusement. "Which part of getting a warning until you're qualified for the Vendicare prison is a light punishment?" He tsk-ed before he went on to inform the young Boss, "You only have two more warnings before we will throw you into that place, 1027. And I would really like it if you would just hurry up with more wrongdoings. The faster you get out of here, the better."

* * *

It turned out that was not the only punishment he was getting. He played with his dinner after a few spoonfuls, not wanting to finish it up.

He was being locked up all day in his new cell which was actually a bit too far away from the other prisoners'. In fact, his previous cell was a whole lot closer to everyone else's. He accepted that as he was allowed visitors now, he would be stripped off at least his right to the company of other people's voices. He never yearned for the sound of the new prisoners' demanding to be let out and the old ones trying to rile up the guards so much until now.

He did not mind losing that kind of environment but after being locked up for almost the whole day, he was on the verge of losing his mind. He now understood how precious his open-air time was as even though he did not socialize with the others, he at least felt more at ease and more calm when he returned to his cell.

He heard of a lot of stories of how people started to lose their hold on their mentality as they fell defeated to their own demons. Tsuna had always tended to brush it off as a sign of a weak mental strength and he had thought that he would be fine after going through Reborn's pupillage. He did not think that there would be anything worse than that and since he survived that, he was sure that he would survive this.

He did not think that way now as he was going crazy not due to his own demons but due to how eerily quiet the place was. There was no sound except for the ones he was making by hitting his utensils on the metal tray. He was used to the noisiness of his daily life especially after meeting someone like Lambo. To other people, they might see him hitting the metal tray instead of eating his food as an act by someone who had already lost control over their thoughts but to Tsuna, it was the only way he could get a hold on himself.

Suddenly he heard steps along with a few voices and a weird laugh that sent shivers down his spine. It was not long after that that he heard the lock on the metal door rattled. He had to squint when the door was pulled open allowing light from outside to enter the dark cell he was in. A guard came in to pick up his tray of food. Tsuna followed his movement and with the new lighting that the room received, he saw the sneer on the guard's face. Tsuna was sure that he would have said something if Tsuna's composed stare did not unnerve him.

Tsuna's eyes continued to follow him as he went out of the cell and only when the cell was locked up again did he realize that there was a man who stayed locked in the cell with him.

"Kufufu, I guess this is really inevitable, Vongola."

* * *

 **AN: Here's the reboot of Chapter 2! If you guys had read this fiction before, then I might have to warn you that after this is where the direction of the story will change. How, you ask? Well, you guys just have to wait for the next chapter, kekeke.**

 **I would like to make a shameless advertisement for my other story. It might not be your cup of tea but it's about a series of murder mystery kind of thing. Well, if I have to say so myself, it's at odds with this one.**

 **Anyway, thank you to those who reviewed, favorited and alerted! It would be a lie to say that you guys did not motivate me. Reviews, especially, makes me guilty for not updating any sooner.**

 **To AkiraYuni, you're so sweet! I'm glad that you like this story enough to say that. I hope you like this chapter too!**

 **To redcatgirl, thank you so much for the compliment! I hope you got more excited because of this chapter xx**

 **I hope everyone likes this chapter too. Please do leave a review on your way out!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I am simply borrowing the characters for this story. This fanfic will be as original as it can be. Similarities with other fanfics are not intended.**

 **Warning: Tsuna with backbone. AU.**

* * *

 _Tsuna entered into a tense meeting room. He was unable to push away the suspicion gnawing at his mind despite the fact that his hyper intuition did not act up. The brunet cautiously went to his designated chair which did not escape the eyes of the other occupants._

 _Tsuna carefully sat on his chair, eyes scanning every one of the occupants in the room. He saw his Lightning Guardian suddenly sitting straight and felt his Cloud Guardian's bloodlust spiked. His Rain Guardian's eyes sharpened. His tutor just stared straight at him._

 _His intuition stayed quiet._

 _A strained smile appeared on Tsuna's lips. "Don't blame me for being so alert after what happened here. I have a feeling you guys have a lot of questions for me."_

 _Unsurprisingly, it was his tutor who started. "I think you already know the questions on our mind."_

" _I do, Reborn, but I want a head start." He took off his mittens and rubbed his sore arm, specifically at the spot where he got an injection earlier. "I wouldn't know where to start. There are a lot of things that I want to say but at this moment, they're a bit jumbled up. So I need your help here."_

 _Everyone's eyes narrowed at his movement but it was Takeshi, his Rain Guardian, who voiced out the question that was on their mind. "Did you get a dying will injection, Tsuna?"_

 _Reborn's lips turned into a frown, "Don't tell me you injected yourself, Tsuna." His voice was warning but it had been a while since Tsuna got used to that._

" _I didn't have anyone that I can trust so you guys don't need to blame me for acting so recklessly."_

 _Kyoya almost growled out at his answer. "If you want so much to die, Omnivore, I can help you with that."_

 _Lambo frowned at the Cloud Guardian's death threat but did not say anything about it, afraid that the man might direct his killing intent to him instead. In a weak attempt to blow whatever negative atmosphere away, he blurted out, "It is a bit unusual for you to take the injection, Tsuna-nii. You only take it whenever something bad is going to- " A thought came to his head. "No. Don't tell me. Did someone try to kill you?"_

 _Everyone's breath suddenly hitched at that assumption. Lambo internally cursed at himself for making the atmosphere worse than it already was._

 _Something warmed in Tsuna. He smiled an assuringly at them. "No, I am fine." Taking a more serious façade, he looked at each one of them. "What I'm going to say now will be something that is known throughout the compound but what I'm going to say after that will be something that I don't want to get to the outside world." He stared hard at Kyoya in particular. "Not even your subordinates."_

 _Kyoya obviously did not take it well, being the kind of person who liked to do things his own way but he did not say anything either. Tsuna took that as acquiescence on his part._

 _Tsuna decided to begin with the trigger of this meeting._ " _Three days ago, there was a murder in the compound. I found a corpse of one of the members of our Family in my closet. As far as the others know, he was shot through the head and was attacked viciously by a sword." He scanned each of their faces. "What I did not tell them was that he was shot by a flame."_

 _Reborn stilled. Tsuna knew immediately that Reborn had the same suspicions as he did. Kyoya just listened intently, his face not betraying any emotions. Not even a bit. Lambo eyes widened at the mentioning of a flame but said nothing._

" _Is that even possible? A flame…" Takeshi muttered, deep in thought._

" _There is nothing impossible in this world, Takeshi. Impossible is not a word of our dictionary anymore since we got involved in this world. At first we thought we were the ones with the dying will flame. But obviously, that's not it anymore."_

 _The room was quiet for a few seconds._

" _The Bucking Horse told me how to use my dying will before," Kyoya pointed out, already anxious. He wanted to go out of this room and investigate the matter as soon as he can._

" _Yes, I know about that. Dino-nii told me all about it." He stared up at the ceiling in thought, hoping to see the sky. "There were rumors that even normal people can now summon their own flame attributes. But you can't just shoot it from your hand." Tsuna looked at his mittens before he looked at everyone. "There had to be a medium, like a weapon to traject it to. And control. That person has to have a good control on his flames if he was able to make it look like a bullet wound."_

 _The way he said it was a bit too specific that Reborn caught up on what he was implying. He pulled down his fedora. "Are you going to the Varia's hideout to see Xanxus?" He rarely said anything with every little detail but whatever he said usually had a purpose, so Tsuna was not at all surprised when Takeshi all but shouted._

" _What?!" He stood up so abruptly that the chair toppled down behind him and slammed the table. "I don't think that he would do something like that, Tsuna! He might have tried to kill you but this is not something that he would do. Think about it, why would he want to wage a war against you after he declared the Varia as an independent assassination squad under the Vongola?" After taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself down, he continued, voice still shaking with anger, "Are you suggesting that Squalo might be the one to stab him with that sword?"_

 _Lambo already looked out of it when Tsuna talked about the murder but this time, he was completely unhinged. "I knew it. I knew that they would do something like this after what they tried to stage Tsuna-nii's death. I knew they would try to wage a war." He was panicking and it only added fuel to Takeshi's anger._

" _No." His voice was so low that Lambo could not help but cringed. "I do not think that is possible!" He forced his voice to lower. "Tsuna, think about it again. I don't think…"_

 _Tsuna sighed. He looked at Kyoya who had been quiet but he looked like he had something to say. "What do you think, Kyoya?"_

" _I believe that an investigation shall be made."_

" _Then that's it," Tsuna declared, putting his foot down. "I am going to go to the Varia to investigate this matter_ personally _."_

 _Lambo gaped but said nothing. Reborn looked at him wordlessly but it looked like he expected this decision. Kyoya and Takeshi, however, did not agree with this._

" _Omnivore, you seem to misunderstand what I was saying."_

" _I heard you loud and clear, Kyoya." Tsuna looked at him, hard. "But I feel like this is something that I should do myself. I've been avoiding meeting them personally and this time, I think it's best if I hear things for myself."_

 _Tsuna heard a resigned sigh from Takeshi causing him to look at the man. He was looking at the table so Tsuna could not see his expression. "What…? What is the point of this meeting if you've actually made up your mind then?"_

 _Tsuna could tell that Takeshi was still furious but he was not going to chicken out from his decision._

 _Especially not this time._

* * *

Tsuna had not been in a good mood the night before so when his new cellmate greeted him, he did not say a word or even offered a smile. He simply nodded in greeting and went to lie on his other side, facing the wall.

He had fallen asleep fairly easily last night but he did not get a good sleep. Not at all. In fact, he was having what he could easily call the worse sleep in his life. He was still not used to sleeping in that new cell, not that he was sleeping soundly in his previous one. He kept waking up several times during the night but Tsuna did not feel anything wrong. It might just be the bed considering how harshly the springs were poking against his ribs.

He was still sleepy but the prominent headache he was sporting kept the sandman away.

"Oya, finally awake?" a voice stopped his musings.

Thinking back, he did not get to see his new cellmate's face last night. Reluctantly, he opened his eyes, a bit embarrassed for his rude acts last night. He blinked a few times, trying to adjust to the light. The first sight that greeted him was a bit blurry but he was confident that he was seeing spikes that resembled the ones on a pineapple. That was enough to alert him on who his new cellmate was. There was no one else in this prison with that kind of a hairstyle.

He tried not to let the other prisoner see how shaken he was at the revelation. He slowly set up and put on an act stretching his arms while letting out a possibly exaggerated yawn. He felt his jaw cracked lightly and silently prayed that he did not inflame any of his jaw muscles. He decided to stretch his neck to get rid of the uncomfortable feelings he was having and the crack that sounded left him satisfied.

"I hope I'll get used to this place fast." He turned to the other man and saw his eyes filled with amusement.

He was slowly getting used to the lighting. He took a better look at the man's face and took note of the friendly smile. Something inside him flinched. The man had been acting positively hostile towards him. The fact that the same man was now giving him a friendly smile sent warning bells to his head. The man must be scheming something. Tsuna was sure of it.

"Oya? You sound like you're deciding to stay here for a longer time."

"Well, since I gave myself up, I intend to go through this for as long as I can."

Tsuna did not like the look in the other man's eyes as he reacted to what Tsuna had said. It looked like the man knew something that Tsuna did not.

Did he know that…

No. He could not have known about what he was planning. The brunet had made sure that the only ones who should know about his plans were Reborn and himself.

"I've heard about you…" Tsuna carefully started before the conversation entered into a topic that he had no intention of talking about. "You've made quite a name in the mafia world."

"Kufufu. For the Vongola Decimo to be aware of my name, it is my utmost pleasure." Tsuna thought it was only his imagination but he swore he saw the man's eyes narrowed for a second. "Pray tell, what exactly do you know about me?"

"Pretty much what everyone does," Tsuna shrugged his shoulder in false nonchalance. "That you hate the mafia." He actually knew a lot of things about him but there was no way that he would disclose such information that easily. As far as he was concerned, the heterochromatic-eyed man in front of him was a foe, just like everyone else in the prison minus the authorities. As ironic as it was, the authorities were the closest to allies that he had in this place.

"Do humor me, Sawada Tsunayoshi. I've heard of your reputation. You are one of the most intelligent mafia bosses. Surely, that is not the only thing that you do know."

"Surely, that's an exaggeration." Tsuna almost smirk at the other man's expression. Tsuna had a tendency to want to rile people up by mimicking how they were saying things. "I have never excelled in my grades in school. Actually," he reminisced, "There was a nickname I'm quite fond of. _Dame-Tsuna_. It means Useless-Tsuna in Japanese. Tells a lot about me, doesn't it?"

The other prisoner did not move from his position but Tsuna could tell that he was taking this as a challenge. "Intelligence cannot be derived from grades. In fact, educations are quite specific. I have never been to school but I see myself as a fairly intelligent person, don't you agree?"

Tsuna smiled drily. The man had a lot of confidence in himself, something that Tsuna lacked. It was not to say that he did not have any confidence. Tsuna was a very confident person. Anyone who saw him with their own eyes would say that. The tenth boss of the Vongola Famiglia was, after all, known as the most charismatic boss since the Primo. However, only the people closest to him knew that he barely had any confidence in himself. His family was his confidence personified. Tsuna would not let it be his weakness albeit he knew that the strength of his trust for his family was proportionate to the amount of confidence that he would have.

"We are entering a pointless debate, Prisoner 1069." The other person's label felt weird on his tongue. Tsuna never thought that he would be seeing the man anytime in the future but fate had other plans, it seemed, and he seemed to have sealed it when he decided to research on him. "We are going to be cellmates for as long as we're here. We should probably get along with each other if we're going to live with each other."

An incomprehensible smile came to the other's face. "Then, please, Tsunayoshi. Do call me Mukuro."

It was probably not a good idea to deny the mysterious man that. Tsuna intended to get out of this alive and he would do anything to survive in this place. That and he had something he needed to do. "Then… Mukuro."

Tsuna was not sure how he should feel about this but when he uttered the other's name, it felt as if he had just signed a deal with the devil.

* * *

When it looked like he just made a new friend, it was only normal to think that they would stick together especially in a place like this. Therefore, Tsuna could not comprehend why Rokudo Mukuro remained at the table few tables away from Tsuna's. Like always, he was facing him and like always, he was staring at him. The brunet knew that there were far from being chummy buddies. It was probably naïve of him to even think that they would have each other's back since they were cellmates and all.

Tsuna heard the sound of a chair being pulled, attracting his attention. Opposite him but not quite facing him was the man who got him in trouble. His eyes strayed to the bandage wrapped around his hand. It looked poorly done. He must have treated himself.

"Your bandage looked like it is about to fall off," Tsuna pointed out, trying to be a bit helpful. He had no grudge towards the guy. The guy just happened to be causing a ruckus at the wrong place when Tsuna was at a bad mood. "I hope there is nothing serious about your injury. Who knows, you might get an infection. This isn't the best environment to live in."

"Quit your yapping," the prisoner growled, but he was lacking the tenacity that he had yesterday. "I don't need your concern. You don't even mean it. Don't think that I'm here because I want to be here."

"Oh? I apologize then." He went back to consuming his food. "I can't find any other reasonable explanation for why you choose to sit here and not any of the other vacant seats."

The spiky-haired guy let out a deep sigh. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. You're new here and the only thing that kept people away from you is your reputation." He looked at the brunet who looked distracted observing everything around him while eating. "There is a rule here."

"Mm?"

His eyes narrowed at the brunet. He had always disliked the famed Vongola Tenth but considering what had transpired between them, he hated him even more. He was only a simple street thug and the mafias had always been bad news to him. Whatever. He was going to say this only once. It did not really matter to him whether the brunet was listening or not.

"I do not see it as such," he began stubbornly, "but according to the others, you beat me yesterday. I was not allowed into my old gang because my lost automatically mean that I have to join your gang."

That caught Tsuna's attention. The brunet turned to the male, reading his tag before meeting his eyes. "I don't have a gang though."

"Yeah?" He hissed, "Then stop picking up people and beating up people. Actually, on second thought, you should continue to do that. I don't want to be under a damn mafioso like you. I need you to lose to someone."

What he said went over Tsuna's head as the brunet processed the new information. "So let me get this straight and do correct me if I'm wrong." He turned a blind eye to the barely-concealed rage on the man's face. "What you just told me, Prisoner 0508, is that if you lose to someone, you'll end up being that someone's lackey?" He stared hard at the man's face, daring him to deny him the truth or, Lord forbid, lie to him. The lack of reaction confirmed his words.

He reverted his focus back to Mukuro and for the first time since he saw the notorious man, he actually looked at the others sitting at Mukuro's table. There, sitting near him, was a guy with unkempt blonde hair who was arguing loudly with a guy with glasses who looked like he wished nothing but for the blonde to disappear and a girl who was gushing over Mukuro. Tsuna wondered why he had not realized the three before but then again, the place was loud enough that it was impossible to clearly hear everything.

He finally understood why Mukuro did not sit with him and light was shed on his incomprehensible smile. Get along well, his ass. The man intended to get him in his group all along.

If this had been ten years ago, Tsuna would have been completely fine with being under someone else's leadership. Experience, however, told Tsuna that he was a man whose reputation would not help keep him alive if he ever became someone else's underling. Tsuna could say for sure that he was strong but strength did not mean anything if he was in another lion's den. If he was dragged into Mukuro's group, it would be difficult for him to get back out especially if his followers already pledged their loyalty to him.

Loyalty. Was that something that even exist in this place where everyone wanted to come out on top?

"Say, if I beat the gang's leader, will the underlings automatically be under me?"

0508 shivered at the brunet's tone and nodded silently. Realizing that the brunet could not have seen him, he confirmed what the brunet said with what sound like a whimper. He cursed himself for showing a weakness. He had always heard of how unforgiving the brunet could be and he pitied the person who inspired the brunet's bloodlust. However, that was no reason for him to be afraid of what he had not seen with his own eyes. "Of course but they might not stay silent. They can still take you over."

Tsuna knew what he was thinking. He did not even bother to correct the man that he was lusting for no one's blood. He did not want to get in trouble any more than he already did. He only had two more strikes and he was not risking that. He was going to be civil. There was a saying, was there not? Something about a pen being the greatest weapon. Or was it the words on a paper? Or the words itself? Tsuna did not really care. What was certain was that there would not be any more blood spilled.

At least for as long as Tsuna could keep his temper in check and no one accidentally pushed his buttons.

And Tsuna was not looking for a lackey. He was looking for an ally. One look at the taunting smile that Mukuro gave him made him decide right then and there that he was going to make Mukuro his ally, by hook or by crook. He did not need a lackey who might rebel against him. He needed an ally who he could trust. Mukuro was not someone who would subdue to someone else easily and that was why Tsuna needed him. He would beat him at his game, not through violence but by making him help Tsuna.

"Tell me your name."

The man looked taken aback. "What? What the hell? I do not intend to be friends with you, Vongola. I will never tell you my-"

"Name."

"Johan," he immediately said, not knowing what made him revealed his name so easily.

"You're not Italian."

"No. No, I'm not."

"Well then, Johan," Tsuna smiled, looking at the other man. "As long as I call you by your name, I won't be letting you out of my group. You hear me?"

"You don't need him, _Juudaime_!" A familiar voice suddenly interrupted them.

Surprised, Tsuna turned around to look at the silver-haired prisoner. He had his usual scowl but something about him changed. Tsuna could not put his finger on it but one thing he was sure of was that the sudden change weirded him out. " _Juudaime?_ You know Japanese?" He could not comprehend the reason why the man sent him a look of disbelief as if it was weird for someone to not know how to converse in that language. Gaining back his composure, he sat back normally. "Sit, I don't want to strain my neck."

Tsuna and Johan watched as the man giddily took the seat just in front of Tsuna, effectively blocking Tsuna's view of Rokudo Mukuro and his gang. Gokudera sent a vicious glare towards Johan which the man returned back easily. Tsuna sighed heavily, wondering how things had escalated to this. He should have known that the things happening here would not be like the usual norm for him despite it involving something equally criminal. Then again, mafias were not your usual street thugs or thieves or any other criminal occupation. They were a society by itself, having their own rules, norms and values.

"I take it that I somehow beat you too?" He was obviously being sarcastic. He sounded tired. Truthfully, he did not want to see the man again after yesterday. He had only met the man twice but also twice, 1059 got him in trouble. He frowned, trying to remember his name but to no avail. He knew that the man had told him it yesterday but he was not really listening. He had thought that if he kept ignoring the man, he would eventually leave him alone.

The man's face lit up. "No, _Juudaime_. You are definitely capable of defeating someone like me but this time that's not it." Tsuna wondered if the man had hit his head prior to this day because he was not sure that that was not a normal reaction. "Well, in a way, you did kind of defeat me but not in that way you were thinking of. I no longer think of you as someone who is not worthy of the _Decimo_ title!"

Tsuna frowned, wondering what could have changed his mind but asked nothing more. The man practically volunteered to be his ally and he was prepared to ignore his personal feelings in this war he got himself in. He was not yet sure what the two man was capable of but he needed a couple of people by his side if he wanted to survive in this place. At least, only for as long as he was staying.

"Alright. What's your name again?"

"Hayato Gokudera! At your service!"

 _A Japanese name on an Italian face_ , Tsuna mused, finally interested in the boy for the first time. Before he could say anything, two guards that he recognized now to be the ones who always accompanied him to his cell walked towards him. His lips curved in displeasure as he wondered when he would have the same time slot with these two again or at least, one of them.

He needed to know their at least background if he wanted to conjure up a plan for this in particular. He needed to get this over with so he could do what he was supposed to do in the first place.

* * *

He had not seen Mukuro since breakfast.

It was already past the curfew time but he had not yet seen the man, not that he was complaining. He must have gotten himself in trouble if he was out this late. He was now lying on his back with his arms folded behind his head as he thought of the information that he managed to gather earlier that day.

Mukuro hated the mafia and he wanted Tsuna to join his gang.

Which did not make any sense. Why would someone like Mukuro wanted someone like Tsuna into his gang? Tsuna was a mafia, a boss at that. He was the epitome of what Mukuro hated. He had to get answers from Mukuro after all this ordeal. The important thing was he would not let himself be a subordinate or something of that sorts in a place like this as that meant that he would not have the freedom that he so direly needed here.

There were many sorts of people here. However, he would make this place his safe haven if he intended to succeed in what he was supposed to do. He had to feel safe in a place where everyone could be his enemy.

He would make it his dying will.

It was kind of hard though when he lacked the very thing to gain allies. Tsuna was never an extrovert and no matter how many times he tried to act friendly, it tended to come out as an awkward attempt. He could act civilly but civil would not gain him allies. Potential, maybe, but not actual allies. At least that was what Reborn had made sure to drill into his head.

He ended up falling asleep while contemplating how he should proceed with his plans. He wondered if they were guessing the right thing. If they had not, him volunteering himself to stay in prison would be a waste of time.

His sleep was disturbed when he heard Mukuro being brought in but he fell asleep just as easily, his hyper instinct weirdly silent.

* * *

 **AN: I'm so so so sorry for not getting this out any sooner! Anyway, here's the reboot of Chapter 3. So this chapter sets the direction of the story towards...whatever Tsuna has in mind. I'm not gonna spoil anything, hahaha.**

 **Anyway thanks for all the reviews, favorites and alerts! Do leave me a review and tell me what you guys think!**


End file.
